Glimmers of Fear
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: "Tousan, I'm never getting married." And there's a reason to that! Well, at least his brother, Shisui knew why. .: One-shot. Family bonding. Canonverse AU :.


**Title:** Glimmers of Fear

 **Pairing(s):** None

 **Rating:** K

 **Author's Notes:** This story is based on an essay I wrote few months back. Just a normal family stuff. In this fanfic, Obito and Shisui are brothers and Kagami is their father. This story takes place before Obito 'died'.

 **Disclaimer:** You already know I don't own Naruto, so why bother?

* * *

Uchiha Shisui was not like the other stick-in-the-mud Uchiha. He and his brother was the black sheep of the family – or among the Uchiha, followed by their father behind them. He was as playful as his older brother, Obito. However Shisui was always punctual and his brother the opposite – Obito inherits this _bad habit_ after their father.

The villagers in Konohagakure were so used to see the two brothers huddling at the corner, planning their so-called _evil genius plan_ , which usually lands them both in trouble. The shopkeeper – or anyone in particular – would shout, "Damn those Uchihas!" or something like "I thought the Uchihas would be more dignified!" followed by a few strings of profanities – or profanities first, depends on the person.

Let's say that those two brothers were a bit handful to handle. Sometimes.

But their plans were not that evil to begin with. It was just plain and simple as Obito like to tell him. At the tender age of seven, Shisui thinks that his brother was just a big goof and naughty – just like him.

Needless to say, Uchiha Shisui was smarter than an average full-fledged shinobi – a prodigy. But he liked to keep it hidden. The title _prodigy_ doesn't fit him because it was so… Itachi like.

Shisui does know seriousness when it deemed necessary – most of the time he's just a ball of sunshine.

What really excites Shisui the most was his brother's awesome, mind boggling stories. Everyday just right before dinner, Obito would tell him the most interesting event that had happened and Shisui would exchange a handful of stories himself – it was a routine for them. It would usually take all Kagami's energy just to calm Shisui down but if it were the two of them – it would take more than an hour to finally eat in peace.

And of course, Obito told him list of things not to do and Shisui would definitely follow them at heart. "I'm serious Shisui," his brother would tell him, firmly. "It might actually save your life one day."

Knowing his brother, Obito wouldn't go that far to lie to him. But there was this one thing he would never ever do: under any normal circumstances, do _not_ go near the woman's hot springs.

Women – or in general, girls – are the most scariest being on Earth to the seven year old Shisui. They were bad enough to begin with. They were downright creepy. Girls are always following him! Not that he mind them but still! He could not understand why they followed him.

He did try to ask his father about it and Kagami merely laughed. "You'll know it soon," he said, ruffling his hair. He could have just asked his mother but she had died when she gave birth to him.

On one night, just before dinner, Obito pulled Shisui close to him. Their father was preparing dinner a few inches from them and Obito could not afford for his father to hear him. "Promise me not to tell Otousan," he whispered urgently.

Shisui nodded his head, enthusiastically, eyes wide.

Obito glanced at his father before tuning his attention back to his younger brother. "Don't ever go near the woman's hot spring," he whispered cautiously.

The younger Uchiha looked at his brother, eyes wide and muttered a word that a seven year old shouldn't know. "Hentai."

His cheeks went red. "It's not like that!"

"Is that why your cheek has a red palm shaped mark that other day?" Shisui asked, scrutinizing him.

Sometime Obito forgot how observant his brother was – is this a genius thing? "Yes," he confessed. "Look, I was late to meet up my teammate – oh don't give me that look. Anyway, I took a detour. I didn't know how but somehow, I crashed into the ladies changing room."

Then they were quiet for a long time – even Kagami was confused by this. "Tousan," he heard Obito mumbled, reaching for a piece of chicken. "I'm never getting married."

"Girls are scary," Shisui agreed.

Only then he had the slightest hint why they were quiet. _If only their mother was here_ , Kagami mused, suppressing a laugh.


End file.
